


Sublimation

by zasetsu



Series: So You Wanna Play With Magic [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Come Kink, Come Marking, Comfort, Dildos, Dubious Morality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Food, Guilty Pleasures, Hugs, Human Trafficking, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus does not condone slavery, Mildly Dubious Consent, Moral Ambiguity, Out of Character, Praise Kink, Protective Magnus Bane, Rating: NC17, Sex Slave, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Sub Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, as he has done the same in the past, but he understands the need to seek comfort and love through sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zasetsu/pseuds/zasetsu
Summary: “You are the muse I’ve been looking for my entire life.” Magnus confessed. “I will spoil you, my sweet darling.” He traced the angle of Alec’s cheekbone with the pad of his finger. “I will care for you and protect you for as long as you let me.” His voice was a whispered promise and he meant every word.“Magnus,” Alec’s grip tightened on the silk robe. “I want to be yours.”Warning: read the tags





	Sublimation

**Author's Note:**

> After a long wait, I present the second installment to "So You Wanna Play With Magic" and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> A dearest thank you to everyone who subscribed to this series, gave me kudos, commented and cheered me on, asked me on Tumblr about the update, and basically just helped me through writing this. You're all great!
> 
> Special thanks to [Grace_Ravenclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Ravenclaw/pseuds/Grace_Ravenclaw) for looking over my really rough draft and helping me make this flow better.

Light streamed through the translucent curtains of the library meeting room and reflected off the mahogany wood of the furniture. A lamp stood atop a long dark table in the centre of the room, highlighted by the bookcases embedded into the walls.

Magnus sat at the head, perfectly manicured nails tapping a measured rhythm in front of him, the noise padded by the folder his hand rested on.  His silk top was slipped open to reveal a sliver of soft golden skin and his expression one of grave seriousness that was neither inviting nor open.

He faced the others gathered around the table and seated along the sides; there were two women and two males who sported varying degrees of disapproval, horror, and unreadable masks, their hands all curved tightly around steaming mugs as if it were their lifelines.

"You do realise what you've done?" Tessa asked softly, almost gently, her eyes lit with a subdued fire.

Magnus met her stare head-on. "Which is what, exactly?"

"You bought a human being from that vile place, Magnus!" Cat took a deep breath to regain her calm. "You had sex with him." Her eyes wavered with disappointment.

"I admit that giving money to _Cheval Noir_ was unsavoury but," Magnus lifted his finger off the folder, "having sex with him was not regrettable in any way."

"How can you say that?" Tessa questioned incredulously.

“You realise that having sex with him was illegal?"

"In what way?" Magnus raised a brow at Luke. "He is free to refuse, to leave, to do whatever he wanted. He is of age and we both consented to the act. So tell me, Lucian, in what way?"

"He doesn't know better."

"Oh, I disagree." Magnus’ eyes narrowed. "You take him for a brainwashed, gullible child? He knows what he wants and he asked for it. He longs for the touch of another human being, an interaction he has been deprived of and one that every person needs.

"You don't know what it's like to crave something so basic. To touch, to be touched, to be shown just a tiny _sliver_ of affection and love. Don't you _dare_ imply that Alexander should not be given that in whatever way he wanted!"

"Magnus," Cat raised her hand in a placating gesture, brows furrowed. "He is not you."

Magnus smiled, sharp and biting. "No. Whatever horrors I had to endure, at least my freedom was never taken away from me."

"Listen." Luke leaned forward in his chair. "Whether or not Alec gave consent, the law will see it differently. And, Magnus, we must leave them alone or risk exposing you."

Magnus pursed his lips grimly. "Then direct your resources to pursuing other dirty businesses.”

"What about _Cheval Noir_ and those people that run it?" Tessa sat up straighter, her brows set in concern.

"Don't worry," Magnus tapped his finger on the folder in an anticipative rhythm. "I'll take care of them."

Cat narrowed one eye and her lips quirked to one side. "Please don't involve yourself in any more illegal matters."

"I was never apart from them." Magnus declared.

Luke sighed and closed his eyes. "Just don't get caught."

"I would _never_."

 

*~*~*~*

 

The hallway was dimly lit with no embellishment other than a number of scattered paintings over the the wallpaper. Magnus' footsteps were muted by the thick carpet as he walked to his bedroom from the exhausting library meeting with his friends, his mind preoccupied with the projects he had to advance that day and a call he had to make come nightfall.

His bedroom door swung open easily when he twisted the knob and it shut just as easily behind him as his eyes fell onto the lump on his bed. He smiled at the gentle feeling that settled over him and sauntered through the dimly lit room, the fiber optic lights in his ceiling making it so that it seemed as if there were stars twinkling above.

Alec shifted a little when the bed dipped down under his weight and the boy’s serene features were revealed as soft strands of hair slid to the side. He gently caressed the smooth porcelain cheek, his eyes lidded, and his lips downturned into a serious frown whilst he thought about the conversation he had just had with his friends.

They had been his friends since his first year at college and he knew that whatever they said, it was because they cared. He had lashed out because he had felt cornered and he hated it, but in the comforts of his room with the angel sleeping soundly beside him, he had to wonder whether Catarina was right.

His morals had always been skewed due to how he grew up, but he was quite sure that they, with all their pampered lives, would know nothing of how people like him approached the world. He and Alec grew up in an environment foreign to most, without the comfort or support of people who cared, with only themselves to hold dearly onto. Alone in a cruel world with basic needs and wants, love and affection always either denied or hard to come by.

But then again, what did he really know about Alec to be able to confidently say that he had done the right thing?

He’d been selfish and he was quite aware that what motivated him the night before was not just the angel’s plea for affection that was so painfully familiar to him – it was pure unadulterated lust. His whole being had been on fire ever since he first _heard_ the boy then _saw_ and, well, he never claimed to be a saint. Though while he never did so, he never saw himself to be the type of person to take advantage of someone else which was…

What he _didn’t_ do.

Magnus sighed heavily and leant back onto the headboard of his bed. It was true that Alec had asked for it, quite insistently and nicely too, but had it been up to him to say no? Even the thought made something horrible twist in his chest and he had a short, sharp memory flash through his mind.

That feeling of being undesirable enough in his most lewd and vulnerable state – to be denied what he wanted for whatever reason was unbearable to remember and it was all he needed to shut down his doubts.

Catarina may have been coming from a good place when she said what she did but, being a person who had lived only a comfortable life, she couldn’t know better than him what should have been done. And besides that, he wasn’t crippled enough by morals to leave Alec hanging when the boy had a history of being repetitively denied  pleasure. Perhaps he shouldn’t have taken the angel’s virginity, but there was really no point in thinking about it any longer and it wasn’t like they didn’t both enjoy it.

If the anal plug which kept in his cum and was still inside the boy was any indication, he was pretty damn sure Alec enjoyed the whole activity _and_ the fulfilment of fantasies.

Besides, from what he had gathered in the folder given to him by _Cheval Noir_ – the contents of which he flat out refused to show his friends for Alec’s privacy – and their rather hands-off approach to ‘training’ their merchandise, Alec wasn’t exactly ‘taught’ to do anything in bed but shown and thereby self-learned to crave for what the boy couldn’t have.

He had to give them points for creativity because having the merchandise they planned on selling learn and crave sex by double rooming with the ‘merchandise for pander’ was rather unique. Though, ‘rooming’ wasn’t the right word because staying in a room that had a one-way see-through glass wall complete with a speaker to have a full experience of the _deed_ going on in the other room wasn’t exactly ‘rooming’.

The seed of fearing abandonment that had taken root in Alec’s being when the boy had been taken from the orphanage at six years old must have bloomed spectacularly when Alec had been subjected to seeing others wrapped up in each other while the boy remained alone and lonely for twelve years.

Frankly, he was surprised by how resilient the boy was to not be depressed. If it were him, he’d have gone insane already. The only thing that kept him going when he was growing up was the fact that he was capable of chasing after what he wanted. Whether that was a fuck in an alleyway or to be an expensive escort service just so he could be wined and dined and shown affection or flirt the night away in a seedy bar, he had been free to go after what he needed to stay sane.

Alec, on the other hand, had no such privilege but did retain naiveté, purity and innocence in such a way that the boy had no idea how cruel people could actually be. With all the horrible things _Cheval Noir_ got up to, at least they didn’t condone violence in any sense within the walls of their business and so Alec was spared that bit of horror.

“Mm…”

Magnus sat up when Alec shifted again and he caught the aromatic scent of the bath bomb he had used the night before waft up from the boy’s hair. His brows furrowed as he remembered the promise he had made to the boy and he mentally shuffled through his schedule for the day whilst he slipped his phone out of his pocket so he could call up his secretary.

_Click. “Morning, Magnus!”_

“Hello Clary.” His lips formed a smile at her cheery greeting. “You’re awfully chipper this morning.”

_“Remember that guy you called an arrogant toerag about two weeks ago? I saw him a while ago and he bought me coffee plus a bagel. Can you believe it? He was even blushing a little.”_

Magnus rolled his eyes. “He’s still an arrogant toerag that you should avoid at all costs.”

_“BUT! But, Magnus!”_

“You already accepted a date invitation, huh?”

_“Did you expect me to say no?”_

Magnus shook his head. “No, not really.”

_“You know I dig the bad boy thing. I’ll kick his ass if he pisses me off, don’t you worry about little me. Anyway, you called for a reason?”_

“Yes.” Magnus briefly looked down at Alec. “I need you to clear my morning and lunch. I’ll be… otherwise occupied.”

_“Magnus Bane. Are you going on a date with a one-night stand?”_

Magnus wrinkled his nose. “He is not a – I’ll be bringing him by the office so be prepared.”

_“Oooh. That’s rare. I’ll be sure to tell everyone to buy some gifts.”_

“No, don’t do that.” Magnus grimaced a little. “He’s a private sort and I’m using my private elevator so only you’ll have the privilege of meeting him.”

_“He sounds really special. I’ll be on my best behaviour. Anything in particular he may like?”_

“Surprise him.”

_“Ah, I like it when you say the word ‘surprise.’ I won’t disappoint.”_

“You never do, biscuit. Thank you.”

_“I’m the best secretary, it’s true. See you later, Magnus!”_

“Bye, biscuit.” Magnus slid his phone back in his pocket right when Alec’s previously serene facial features scrunched up. He gently laid his hand on downy hair when black lashes fluttered to reveal watery hazel eyes. “Morning, sweet angel.” He murmured softly.

His eyebrows shot up as Alec started to crawl up his body and he grabbed the boy’s waist when Alec settled on his lap, face buried by his neck. He trailed his fingers down the angel’s bare back and revelled in the shiver and scattered kisses to his shoulder. “Mmm… darling…”His robe slipped down his shoulder when Alec became more aggressive and his dick stirred in interest.

“Darling,” He licked his lips as he pushed the boy back, hands on bare shoulders, to meet Alec’s eyes but his good mood disappeared swiftly when he saw that the striking hazel eyes were spilling silent tears. His heart raced in concern and he leant in to brush his lips across the salty tears on a damp cheek. “Oh my angel, what’s wrong?”

Alec shook his head, smile fragile. “I’m happy you’re back.”

“Wh –,” The rest of the word died in Magnus’ throat as he realised the boy had woken whilst he had been in the meeting and his heart slowed as it ached. “Alexander,” He cupped the boy’s cheek and pressed their foreheads together. “I’m sorry. I didn’t expect you to wake while I was gone…”

“It’s okay.” Alec’s voice cracked a little. “You came back.”

“As I always will.” Magnus promised fervently.

Alec’s eyes sparkled with hope. “Can you bring me along next time?”

“Hmm…” Magnus traced the tear streaks on soft cheeks then slid his finger along the sharp jaw as he flipped through all the usual schedules he had to attend in person. "I could. Perhaps not always but in those cases you could stay somewhere close to me if that's alright with you."

“But what if you forget about me?”

Magnus narrowed his eyes. “Forget?” Ah. He pulled Alec in for an embrace and pressed his face onto the crown of the boy’s head. The fact that forgetting was Alec’s primary concern when it came to abandonment just proved all the more that the boy was too pure and sheltered to know how despicable people could be, how easily people threw others away at a moment’s notice for the slightest reasons and sometimes simply just for the heck of it. “I would _never_.” His words echoed his parting words to his friends and he mentally added the protection of Alec’s purity in his already-heavy list of responsibilities.

Hands crept up inside of his robe and he let out a soft, ‘oh’, when his right nipple was suckled at gently. His dick stirred again and he held in his breath. “Alexander,” He scrambled a tad to cup the boy’s face and bring them face-to-face for a chaste kiss.  “What are you doing?”

“You won’t forget if you want me.” Alec’s eyes glimmered pleadingly. “Please let me.”

Magnus’ jaw twitched and he swallowed harshly through the thickness that locked his throat tight. “I want you.” He swore shakily, unwilling to let the angel continue in such a vulnerable state. “Just stay close and hug me for now, sweetheart.” His breath hitched in his chest as he awaited a reply and he nearly melted in relief when the boy smiled shyly then obediently did as asked.

It was so much easier when all that had driven him was lust and the need to fulfil the needs of the angel that had begged him so sweetly. With all the things his friends had said, what he had read, and everything he had thought, the boy in his arms seemed so much more breakable. They may have lived different lives but they were so similar in some ways that it was almost painful. It was as if he was holding his younger self, so full of hope and so vulnerable to hurt, and he was just as lost.

But far from running away, he simply held Alec closer and let his tears fall.

 

*~*~*~*

 

There was much to be said about how much easier it was to visualise creative ideas with technology but more should be said of what a pain it was to stare at a number of those creations on a bright screen. Minus the immense headache and occasional migraine  from hours spent doing just that, it was also much harder to choose which idea to go with because, like the good CEO he was, he hired great people who had equally great ideas and thus it was incredibly hard to choose – which really, only translated to even more hours of studying.

Hence, the right environment and space were important for when he had to spend those hours with a screen and no one in their right mind, especially Magnus, would ever, _ever_ , choose the bathroom as that special place. But there he was anyway, sat on the edge of his bathtub zooming in on the previews sent to him by his design team as Alec took a shower.

He was mildly concerned for his laptop’s ability to withstand condensation or liquid in general, though he supposed he should purchase waterproof devices to replace his existing ones as this was going to be a regular occurrence. His mind drifted to some particular new devices that he had been eying greedily as of late and he happily sent a quick email to Clary so she could send out orders for them.

A notification popped up on the lower-right side of his screen and he scanned the contents of the tweet before banishing it. He had missed the drift race for his appointment at _Cheval Noir_ and had originally intended to join the one tonight but that was obviously out of the question with Alec by his side. He wasn’t about to bring along the boy to that chaotic scene and scare the angel to death by participating.

No, he’d have to put his hobby aside for a while.

The steady pitter patter of his rainfall shower ceased and he raised his head reflexively to find Alec already staring at him with an expectant expression. His eyes fell down the boy’s taut V, along the delicious pink cock to the strong thighs rubbing against each other as Alec shifted on the spot. He flicked his eyes back up and smirked slightly at the preening angel. “Need help, darling?”

“Yes, please.”

Magnus felt himself smile automatically when Alec did and he set aside his laptop so he could pick up a bathrobe and towel on his way over. “Come here then.” He beckoned the boy closer to the exit of the shower room and carefully helped Alec into the robe when they were close enough to each other. His fingers then buried themselves in wet hair as he massaged the strands with the towel.

When he was satisfied, he draped the damp towel over his shoulder and pulled the boy in for a chaste kiss. His lips met with moist ones and he hummed before pulling away, pressing a finger to plump lips when Alec leaned in for more. The angel’s lips jutted out in an alluring pout and he, weak to it, slid his finger down to the boy’s chin so he could tip the angel’s face up for another chaste kiss.

“More.” Alec husked out.

Magnus obliged and held the boy’s chin in between his thumb and forefinger. He took his time nipping the offered lips and took even longer to focus on the puffed up bottom lip which he took into his mouth to get a more potent taste of the angel. His free hand slid under Alec’s robe and he smiled, pleased, when the boy quivered under his touch and started to emit the sweetest small sounds.

He bent down and secured his arms around Alec’s taut waist as he deepened the kiss, the boy’s arms folded in between their chests. Then, he slid his fingers from the angels’ face down, down, until he slipped his hand underneath the hem of the robe and was able to experimentally push the anal plug still lodged in.

Alec whimpered as he collapsed at the stimulation and keened lightly when sharp teeth sunk into his puffy bottom lip.

Magnus felt his dick twitch underneath his silk robe and, a second later, stepped away to prevent the situation from escalating; though he kept his hands on toned hips to steady Alec and looked on fondly as clouded hazel eyes gazed at him. He secured the bath robe around the boy’s form once he was sure Alec could stand properly without help then led them both to the counter. His laptop was still whirring tiredly when he tucked it under his arm and leant back on the doorway to watch Alec finish off what was left of the morning routine.

Halfway through contentedly watching as Alec washed up, his phone buzzed. He slipped it out of his pocket and lazily read through the message on the screen, his eyes slowly growing wider and more alert with every line he absorbed. His teeth grinded against each other by the end and he shoved the small device back where it came from with no small amount of frustration. When he lifted his eyes back up, he nearly startled when he found Alec watching him apprehensively from two steps away.

“Are you okay?”

Magnus smiled and reached out to tug the angel closer by the robe then brushed the back of his fingers across a soft cheek and tucked back stray strands of hair, an affectionate gesture that was rapidly becoming a favourite of his to do. He curled his fingers into the thickness of the robe with a soft smile and gingerly placed his head on the boy’s shoulder. “Just a delay in shipment, angel.”

“Are the boys okay?” Alec questioned concernedly, innocently.

Magnus lifted his head up from the rude awakening and tried to rearrange his face so he wouldn’t be giving the boy an incredulous look. He licked his suddenly dry lips and adjusted the hold on his laptop. “Boys?” His voice sounded faint to his own ears.

“Yeah.”

“Sorry,” Magnus cleared his throat. “Explain that shipment to me, darling.”

Alec shuffled a bit and scratched the nape of his neck. “I don’t really know about it… Just, sometimes when clients come, they offer some of the boys from the new shipment to them.”

“Were you ever made to do that?”

“No.” Alec shook his head.

Magnus gave a little sigh of relief. “Good.” He narrowed an eye when he saw Alec frown a little but it was gone in a blink of an eye. “For future references, angel, when I say shipment, I definitely don’t mean human beings. A special fabric from Tibet should arrive today but it’s been delayed to tomorrow which means everything will be delayed so I’m a little upset.”

He welcomed Alec with open arms when the boy leaned in whilst nodding and slowly steered them into the bedroom where he discarded his laptop and then out into the hallways for the dining room. Arms snaked around his upper body along the way and the heat from the angel’s body seeped through his thin silk robe making him growl inwardly in hunger for more.

The sweet and savoury scent of the breakfast spread he had requested of his personal chef wafted over to them as they neared their destination just in time to distract him and he took the opportunity to nuzzle an exposed clavicle. “Hungry?”

Alec ducked his head and replied with a bashful, “yeah.”

“Well then,” Magnus said as he suppressed a smile at how adorable the boy was. “You’re in for a treat. _Et viola!_ ” He waved his arm in a flourish before him and the dining room’s glass doors slid open upon sensing his presence to reveal a cosy setting; two ceiling lamps illuminated the breakfast spread on a polished wooden table along with the white chairs that surrounded it whilst the glassware reflected the flickering beauty of the wall fireplace.

He gently nudged an awed Alec into the room and startled when the boy clapped. The lights shut off upon command and he laughed softly in fond amusement before they were turned back on with another clap. “C’mon, let’s get some food in you.” He tugged the curious angel with him over to the table and pulled out a chair. “Have a seat.”

“Can I sit on you?” Alec asked earnestly, eyes wide.

“Sure.” Magnus led the boy over to his favourite seat on the table, sat down then proceeded to bring Alec along with him. He loosened his hold when the boy shifted around and instinctively bowed down to damp a lingering kiss on the angel’s smiling plush lips.

Not for the first time, his heart melted a bit into a tiny puddle as he looked down at the perfect human being cuddled up to him for comfort and affection with the most beautiful face pressed onto his chest. “You’re so perfect, angel.”

Alec peered up with those magnificent hazel eyes, a hesitant smile on his lips. “I am?”

“You are the muse I’ve been looking for my entire life.” Magnus confessed. “I will spoil you, my sweet darling.” He traced the angle of the boy’s cheekbone with the pad of his finger. “I will care for you and protect you for as long as you let me.” His voice was but a whispered promise and he meant every word.

“Magnus,” Alec’s grip tightened on the silk robe. “I want to be yours.”

“You do say the sweetest things, my angel.” Magnus kissed a lightly blushing cheek then connected their foreheads together to keep their eye contact. “You _are_ mine until such a time you learn the meaning of freedom; and I will teach you as best I can.”

Alec tipped his head up and their lips met sweetly.

“Mmm… as addictive as you and your kisses are, we really do need to eat.” Magnus winked flirtatiously and motioned towards the food laid out on the table. “So,” He turned an inquisitive eye on the boy. “Sweet or savoury?” The side of his lips upturned as Alec catalogued each dish and his lips curved into a smile when hazel eyes lit up in excitement.

“Is that bacon?”

Magnus chuckled. “It’s crispy prosciutto but sure.” He grabbed the plate and snorted softly when Alec enthusiastically grabbed a few pieces with bare hands and ate them without further ado. “Alright, how about this?” The next dish he offered was a plate of gluten-free crepe with an unhealthy amount of melted butter along with the juice of a fresh lemon and tons of brown and white sugar.

It was his favourite simple indulgence and also the worst nightmare for his diet.

“What is it?” Alec picked up a fork and dubiously poked the thin pastry.

“Crepe, darling.” Magnus shook with withheld laughter at the ridiculous act. “Have a bite and I’m sure you’ll love it. If not, well, there’s plenty more for you to try out.”

Alec took a messy bite. “It’s…”

“I’ll take that as a maybe.” Magnus smirked and put the plate aside then reached for another.

“Fruit on bread?”

Endeared, Magnus kissed the sugar and lemon off of Alec’s lips and dived in again for another kiss just for good measure before he focused back on the dish. “This,” He presented proudly, “is a pillowy-soft French Brioche toast with luscious honey-vanilla flavoured mascarpone ricotta spread topped by slices of Japanese peach.”

Alec’s face was adorably screwed-up in confusion.

“Fruit on bread.” Magnus finally said with a hint of resignment. His eyes rolled fondly when the boy nodded in understanding then took a giant bite of the French Brioche and grinned whilst chewing, apparently happy with this dish. “I need to know,” He started off seriously. “Is it the cheese or the fruit?”

“I like the peach.” Alec pointed at a slice for further clarification.

“Fruits are okay, lemon and cheese are maybes, and you like bacon. Hm. Perhaps this one then.” Magnus plucked out a plate of omelettes. “Egg, onion, garlic, chives and Coppa. Coppa is similar to prosciutto and is equally delicious. You should love this one.” He blinked when Alec stabbed the innocent omelette then smiled, bemused, as the neat roll was butchered before being consumed.

Alec licked the fork then offered the last piece. “I love it.”

“Fantastic.” Magnus murmured before he gratefully closed his lips over the bite. “Thank you, darling.” He put the empty plate down and reached out for another one. “Butter croissant. Can’t go wrong with this one.” His lips quirked up then parted as Alec came close with a torn piece of the soft, crispy pastry which he bit and chewed whilst he licked his way into the boy’s hot mouth. “God, you’re tasty.”

“Thanks,” Alec’s cheek warmed beautifully.

Magnus passed his hand by the heat. “You liked it?”

“Yes.” Alec nodded and snatched the last remaining piece before the dish was swapped for another one. This time it was a bowl of crispy mini-hash browns that boasted the perfect colour of gold. “What’s that?” He asked though he had already grabbed a piece to pop into his mouth.

Magnus smirked and placed a finger over the boy’s lips, shivering a little as the tender skin rubbed against him with every move. “Don’t talk while you eat, sweetheart.” He slid his hand away regretfully to nab his own piece. “You seem to like salty and sweet food which is… unhealthy but exactly like me.” His wink was brief and playful. “Still hungry?”

“Nope.”

For some reason, Magnus found the way that single word was spoken quite adorable. “Well, I am.” His eyebrow curved up when Alec’s lean arms and thighs caged him into his seat. Intrigued, he dropped the bowl onto the table with a loud clang so he could place his free hands on solid thighs and give his full attention to the boy. “What _are_ you doing, Alexander?” He purred.

“You can eat me.” Alec said in that innocent way of his.

Magnus’ lips curved into a pleased smile as his chest rumbled a purr and he couldn’t help but admire the intoxicating beauty presented to him. “Indeed, sweet angel, I can.” He slid a hand round Alec’s back and up all the way to the nape then slowly, with one finger, made a path down the boy’s collarbone to slip into the opening of the robe. His other hand came over to pull the robe’s knot and Alec made a small noise when the robe fell away to reveal smooth skin as well as the beginnings of an erection.

“Magnus…” Alec whined. “ _M_ _agnus…_ ”

“Shh…” Magnus pressed a hot kiss under the boy’s chin and flicked an exposed nipple. “I’ll take care of you.” He clamped a hand down on a tensed thigh when Alec jolted then moved his hand around to grab the boy’s shapely ass so he could haul the angel to himself. His dick twitched more aggressively this time when the angel at his mercy moaned and practically collapsed onto him with a shudder. “What is it, darling?”

“Ah…” Alec’s hands gripped tight onto Magnus’ shirt. “The plug… Master, the plug.”

Magnus instantly lifted the robe away from the alluring slope of the boy’s backside to get a better view. Then, he carefully dipped his hand into the depths between them and, as carefully as he could, gently pulled the anal plug out. It came out easily, being so thin, with a loud cry from Alec and he carelessly tossed it onto an empty plate. “Better?”

“It’s – ah…” Alec raised himself up on his knees and bent down to lay his forehead onto the crown of Magnus’ head. “It’s coming out.”

“So it would be.” Magnus mused. He grabbed the plate with the plug without a second thought and placed it rather crassly underneath the boy’s rectum as a makeshift catch basin for the cum that was spilling out with every contraction. His cock lifted into life from under his thin silk robe at the erotic sight and he caught a glimpse of it in between milky thighs.

In a sudden movement, Alec leant back onto the table, arms splayed for trembling hands to grip the hard edges, and whole body in sinful display. Hazel eyes dilated when the boy caught sight of the cum pooling on the plate and the proudly erect pink cock spilt its first drips of pre-come for the morning. “Master…”

“You may call me Magnus, darling.” Magnus commented with a nonchalant tone, his eyes on the quivering pink pucker. When he was sure that the last of his cum had been expelled and his silk robe was no longer in danger of being soiled by it, he took the plate out from under the glistening hole and went to deposit the plate on the table when Alec dipped a finger in the mess and licked it like it was a normal thing to do.

He paused mid-motion and felt his eyes dilate.

“You,” Magnus tugged Alec in for a sloppy kiss to chase the taste of the angel’s essence mixed in with the boy’s unique delicious flavour then bit onto the boy’s lower lip _hard_. He growled at the mewl he elicited and dumped the plate onto the table without looking so he could work on devouring the angel in his arms whilst he got rid of both their robes.

Alec reached out with a tentative hand and curled his long fingers around a hard length. His breath hitched as his lips parted and his hazel eyes turned up to glance at Magnus from under thick black lashes. “May I?”

“May you _what_ , darling?”

Alec licked his lips. “Kiss it.”

“Go ahead, angel.” Magnus tenderly cupped Alec’s face in his hands as the boy shuffled back and bent down nearly in half to brush cushion lips on his throbbing member. His breathing stuttered in his chest and he let slip a soft moan when he felt the wet heat of an open-mouthed kiss and the teasing swipe of a tongue. “Mmm… Good boy _._ ”

“Magnus…” Alec preened visibly and tentatively sucked the tip of the cock.

Magnus caressed the boy’s blushing cheeks with his thumbs. “Yes, darling?”

“Can you fuck me?

“Of course, angel.” Magnus nudged Alec back up to level and licked the side of the boy’s lips. “It would be _my absolute pleasure_.” He trailed kisses down the tempting neck and made quick work on scissoring the wanton angel open; his fingers expertly stretched the warm, cum-soaked passage and probed around for the sweet spot.

Alec grabbed at his hair desperately when he found it and started to keen with much gusto. The sound blessed his ears and he rewarded the angel’s singing by slipping his fingers out so he could attentively lower the boy onto his cock. His muscles flexed with effort as he seated Alec onto his dick with practiced ease, watchful of every miniscule expression that danced on the handsome face.

“ _Oh!_ ” Alec whimpered in between his stuttered out gasps when his body successfully welcomed every inch of Magnus’ endowment. His breathing was fast, chest hurried in its rise and fall, and his lean body trembled delightfully. “Magnus, please…”

Magnus nuzzled the boy’s flushed cheek. “Hush, darling, I’m here. Shall I move?” He placed his hands firmly on perfect buttocks when Alec nodded and, once more, his muscles flexed as he lifted the angel up a few inches off him. His pause was met with an unhappy noise and he nipped the boy’s collarbone in response. “Ready?”

“Yes,”

“Hold tight, sweetheart.” Magnus waited until he felt the arms around his neck tighten before he jerked his hip up in an experimental thrust; Alec cried out and his cock twitched inside the hot passage. His chest rumbled happily and he dug his nails into the soft flesh of the round butt cheeks purposefully before he began to snap his hips up steadily in search for a stable pace.

The shapely bottom in his grasp bounced with every hard connection to his thighs and the boy’s leaking cock wiped pre-cum across his chest. He released a guttural groan of peak arousal and began to quicken his pace; his every thrust controlled but deep to fuck the prettiest sounds from Alec’s gorgeous mouth.

“ _AH! Ah! Magnus –_ ,” Alec’s arms tightened more as he collapsed heavily, weak from the constant pleasure. “ _Oh… Aaah!_ ”

Magnus stood up abruptly and laid the boy down on the chair he had vacated. He stumbled a bit when Alec’s arms relinquished their hold on him as the boy wiggled into a comfortable position and his heart skipped a beat when dilated hazel eyes blinked wetly up at him. He tenderly brushed the back of his hand against the sweat dotted skin of the boy’s flushed cheeks and leaned down to press a lingering kiss on reddened lips.

He pulled back, his lips parted with a content sigh, and ducked down to bite along the unmarked skin of Alec’s chest. His tongue darted out to circle around a pert nub and he unceremoniously clamped his teeth around it then sucked hard. Alec sobbed above him as he continued his assault to the other nipple and he didn’t pull away until the pure white skin underneath him turned a satisfying red with two perfect hickeys.

Alec greeted him with tearful hazel eyes. “Magnus…”

The boy reached out to him with open arms and Magnus immediately cradled the angel into his arms. He ran a soothing hand down the sweaty back and kissed the underside of Alec’s ear. “Okay?” His breath hitched when the boy arched into him sweetly and his stomach was smeared with pre-cum along with an almost inaudible “yes.”

He secured their position for a moment and then resumed fucking - this time, he pulled the Alec towards him in tandem with his thrusts.

“Magnus… _Ah._ ” Alec arched up sweetly. “Kiss – _oh…_ Kiss me.”

“ _Alexander_ ,” Magnus lapped his tongue along the red puffy bottom lip and then, when they parted, shoved himself into the gasping mouth. He entwined their tongues together and coaxed the boy’s into his own mouth to nibble at as he freed one arm to cover the angel’s leaking cock.

“Oh, _please_.” Alec sobbed incoherently through the thorough kiss.

“I got you.” Magnus licked a stripe across a blushing cheek reassuringly; the heat under his tongue shot a spike of desire up inside him and he growled as he bit into the boy’s ear. Alec gasped when he hiked the boy’s quivering thigh up and started to wail when he switched into a more passionate fucking. His own breath started to come out in pants from the effort and his muscles protested but his focus remained solidly on both their pleasure.

He twisted his hand in rhythm with the roll of his hips and occasionally ran his thumb over the dribbling slit to the wondrous sound of Alec’s keening. His pace turned a little erratic when the moist passage rippled divinely around his dick and his hand reflexively squeezed the boy’s length when the tight pucker clenched around the base of his cock deliciously.

“ _Oh yes…_ ” Alec mewled.

Magnus cursed quietly when the boy’s nails scratched down his shoulders and his dick was wrung near-torturously inside the spasmodic ass. He rubbed the tip of Alec’s cock more intently with the lubrication of the pre-cum that had oozed out and captured the angel’s parted lips in a hungry kiss.

“I’m – I’m – _OH!_ Oh. Magnus.” Alec gasped wetly, lips desperately mumbling as they kissed. “Magnus.”

“Come, angel.” Magnus murmured hotly. “Come for me.”

Alec’s lips fell open in a loud scream and his whole body shook like a leaf as he, ever obedient, did as asked.

“My good boy.” Magnus praised. He devoured his angel with his eyes as his hips stuttered, cock seized tightly inside the unrelenting vacuum force of Alec’s hot passage. The boy’s body bent nearly in half as his angel arched up and Alec’s proud member jetted out long streams of searing liquid straight onto his bare body.

His own orgasm hit him unexpectedly and he smashed his lips right back with the tempting ones below him. The kiss filtered his groan into the angel’s hot cavern and painted the equally heated passage with his streaks of come as their bodies shuddered in unison.

Alec turned his head away with a loud slurp and a string of saliva stretched between their abused lips. His breath came out in pants and his eyes closed for a second before he tilted his head back into its previous place to reconnect their lips in a feverish kiss.

“Sweet,” Magnus said both as a comment to the boy’s addictive taste and as a nickname. He pecked the boy one last time then pulled back an inch to get a better look at his angel. “How are you?”

“Good.” Alec undulated his body in a seductive roll. “You’re so good.”

“You can’t be wanting more already, hm?” Magnus tenderly caressed the boy’s hair.

Alec tipped his head up in a silent plea for another kiss, eyes glistening with tears that had been shed from earlier pleasures.

“Such a good boy.” Magnus rubbed their noses in an Eskimo kiss then scattered kisses on the boy’s attractive face. He savoured the giggles that his affectionate gesture garnered him and couldn’t help but tug the angelic face closer so he could better lick into Alec’s mouth for a slow kiss and devour those merry sounds.

“Your…” Alec mewled as his fingers carded into the tousled mess of Magnus’ hair. “Your cum…”

Magnus ended their kiss with a loud smack and coiled his arms more securely around the boy. “I can give you my cum whenever you want. Let it spill out.”  He hauled Alec up more securely onto his upper body and swivelled around then gracefully slid back down into the seat to resume their original position. “It isn’t healthy to always have a toy up your ass.”

“Okay…”

“Come, darling.” Magnus drew absent circles on Alec’s back as the boy burrowed into his body, face tucked into the crook of his neck. He dropped a kiss on his angel’s cheek near his jaw and grasped the bathrobe from the floor so he could wrap it around his lover’s sweaty body to protect it from the air. “Rest a bit.”

Alec hummed softly and practically melted into the embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, slide on over to the comments to leave me one. I appreciate any and all kinds rather than none ;) So let me know what you're looking forward to, what interested you, what you loved, what's wrong (because I'm not entirely happy with this so I need input thanks), or scream at me in type form.


End file.
